


“an ass doesn’t have to be high-class to as(s)tonish”

by snarfu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humour, lapslock, meet-sweaty!, rated teen & up for non-spicy mentions of ass, the ending is a lil emotional tho, yeah - Freeform, zumba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarfu/pseuds/snarfu
Summary: bang chan, a zumba instructor known all over the city’s zumba community, gets a new student.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t believe i’m writing this.

felix was struggling. 

he was trying to keep up with the simple, repetitive choreography but he just couldn’t, he’s never danced in his life. meanwhile, the instructor looks like he’s barely breaking a sweat, it’s not like felix can tell though. all he can see from his spot in the back is a jumble of the four main highlighter colours present in his zumba merchandise. felix prefers to be in the back though, where no one can witness his failure.

when the class finishes, felix feels a wave of dizziness hit him, he almost stumbles back into the stack of rolled up yoga mats & he has to sit down for a moment before he can lose balance completely. he didn’t realize how much energy he was draining, it’s embarrassing, he was barely even dancing it correctly but he feels like he’s about to pass out. 

felix scans the room for the instructor & finds that he is talking to a group of small elderly latina ladies that were in the class as they proceed to laugh along to a joke he just told. he seems to be friends with a lot of the people there, going to have a short conversation with everyone except those that have already left. 

felix doesn’t realize the instructor is walking up to him, so he barely even registers his voice when he speaks to him. 

“hey are you okay? you looked like you were going to pass out earlier,” he recalls, his expression showcasing genuine worry. 

felix blinks, unable to respond from both the fact that he saw him almost fall into the stack of yoga mats & the fact that his sense of sight is being overwhelmed with the large amount of different neon colours in front of him. 

“did you drink enough water? where’s your water bottle?”

“i didn’t- i didn’t bring one,” felix confesses, “…was i supposed to?”

he widens his eyes at the question, “you didn’t drink any water that whole time?”

felix furrows his eyebrows before he hesitantly shakes his head.

“what is your name?” he asks.

“felix.”

“felix, always bring a water bottle to zumba, okay? actually that goes for all the classes here,” he orders, “be more considerate of your health.”

“okay,” felix mutters & he looks down at his own sneakers in embarrassment.

“here, have an air sip,” the instructor says as he passes him his own water bottle, “there’s a water fountain right outside this room okay? you should drink more there,” he suggests gently as he watches felix down the rest of chan’s water bottle. when felix is done, he gives it back to him & thanks him. 

“so,” the instructor starts, he leans back slightly, features becoming more relaxed, “this was your first zumba class.”

“yeah it was… what’s your name? i know it’s on the schedule but i forgot, i’m sorry,” felix says. 

he smiles softly in response, “it’s okay, my name is chan. i usually do classes on fridays, saturdays, & mondays. my next class is tomorrow morning.”

“c-can i go to that class too?”

“yes, of course felix! did you have fun?” chan wonders, his curly hair bobs as he tilts his head. his hair looks so untouched, it’s dark brown & clashes with his neon coloured outfit.

felix smiles, “yes i did… even if i didn’t do so well.”

“hey don’t worry about it, you’ll get the hang of it eventually. what’s more important is that you have fun… & what’s most important is that you bring that water bottle next time,” chan tells him. 

felix nods his head, “okay, i’ll remember tomorrow morning.”

chan smiles wide, “i’ll let you be now, see you tomorrow?”

felix nods again, “see you tomorrow!” he waves as he watches chan walk towards the front of the room again. chan waves back before he leaves the corner felix sits in.


	2. - two -

the morning class is harder, felix discovers, as he just woke up an hour ago & he still feels a little sore from yesterday. but somehow, it looks like chan is even more energetic this morning. when the class is over, chan walks up to him with a big smile. 

“felix! i didn’t think you’d come,” chan tells him. 

“why not? i said i was coming,” felix reminds him with a smile, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. he adjusts the waistband of his sweatpants.

“a lot of people don’t come back after the first day, they give up quickly,” chan explains, “but i can see you’re not like that, you’re determined,” he concludes with a smile. 

felix smiles back, “thank you,” he mutters, “by the way, is there anything i could improve on? i know i’m generally bad because i just started but can you give me some advice?”

“well…i noticed you could be a bit shy…” usually chan talks pretty loudly but he lowers his voice significantly all of a sudden. 

felix blinks at him, confusion washing over him yet again, “what do you mean?”

“when my choreography tells you to shake your butt felix, you should shake your butt,” chan tells him gently. 

“what? but i do shake my butt,” felix defends, a slightly whiny tone to his voice. 

“no you don’t, does it make you uncomfortable?” chan asks so genuinely that felix almost forgets that they’re talking about butts. 

“no, i’m just not… confident enough,” felix confesses as he looks down at the shoelaces of his reeboks. 

“felix, i want you to remember something: an ass doesn’t have to be high-class to astonish,” chan tells him before he turns to play some music on the speaker system connected to his phone. 

felix ponders on the statement for a moment, “okay, i’ll remember that,” he mutters, an inevitable smile growing on his face. 

chan starts to dance again. he turns so that he’s facing the wall, “felix, look at how flat i am, it’s a disgrace.”

felix laughs, “it’s not that bad…”

chan’s feet move as if there’s a thread connecting his ankles together. his second foot always follows the first, “dance with me felix, it’s not as hard as it looks,” chan says since he notices felix staring at his feet, “you were dancing it in class, quite well actually, except for the fact that you weren’t moving your hips, but, yeah.”

felix puts one foot in front of the other & sways his hips hesitantly, “is this how you do it?”

chan beams at him, “you’re doing it! you’re shaking your booty!”

“that’s the best term for it, yes,” felix confirms, “thank… you? i appreciated this.”

chan’s smile widens, if that’s possible, “you’re welcome.”


	3. - three -

“what do you do in your free time felix?” chan asks him one day after class. 

“i like to draw & watch anime,” felix tells him from where he sits on the step board he pulled out. 

“can i see some of your art?”

“yeah, i have pictures of some of them on my phone actually,” felix tells him as he reaches into his pocket for his phone. 

his phone is an old iphone, it still has the little square on the home button & cracks run across the screen. felix taps on the screen a few more times before he turns to show chan a picture. it’s a scanned photo of a drawing made with markers & ink.

“this is a part of a series where i drew all of the characters of love live!” he explains with large amounts of enthusiasm. 

chan recognizes the character, he sees her everywhere. the way felix draws is definitely influenced by the anime he watches, but it’s a lot more… felix. the lines are thicker, the colours are bolder, there’s just a lot more going on. 

“it’s amazing felix, i love your style.”

felix looks surprised for a second before a wide smile spans across his face, a furious blush on his cheeks, “thank you! that means a lot to me… um, i have a question for you.”

“what is it felix?” chan encourages gently. 

“why did you become a zumba instructor?” 

chan smiles, “that’s a good question felix, i’m a zumba instructor because…” chan pauses as he thinks of a response, “i like music & learning about the different genres of music that is out there. of course, i also love dancing & helping others reach their goals through it.”

felix’s eyes shine bright, “that’s so cool!”

“thanks,” chan says, he follows the response with a gentle laugh, “i also happen to have a question for you: what types of anime do you watch?” 

felix beams at the question, “my favourite anime is love live! right now i’m watching cardcaptor sakura & place to place, i’m really liking both of those too. do you watch anime?”

chan smiles, “yeah, but i watch stuff like dragon ball.”

“oh there’s people in my class that watch dragon ball!” felix recalls, “but… they’re not very nice to me,” his smile shrinks. 

chan’s heart breaks. how can anyone be mean to a kid as precious as felix? “i’ll always be nice to you felix,” he promises. 

felix beams at him again. a smile so big, his cheeks push up his eyes & create half moons, “really?!” he asks, standing up from the step board.

“of course,” chan confirms, “how can i not?”

he runs up to chan & engulfs him in a big hug. 

chan laughs as he hugs felix back, “you’re sweaty, i’m sweaty. hugging isn’t a good idea right now.”

felix only hugs him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's done! this was a short little thing that started off a joke but writing that ending tugged at my heartstrings a lil,,,,, anyway i love u so much thank you for reading (insert that sad face emoji that's about to start crying bc that's how much i love u but i'm on my chromebook right now & i can't get it). follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/snooorf) if you'd like!


End file.
